


Memory of You

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nightmares, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider





	Memory of You

The last thing Dirk Strider remembered was falling asleep next to the person he _loved_ , Jake English.

Next thing he knew, the same **NIGHTMARISH** scenes that followed through his mind every time the older Strider slept ran through his mind like an endless reminder that he couldn't save Dave. From _any_ of this. Jake had told him that they would find him, and his friends. He **WOULDN'T** believe it. Not until his brother was in his embrace and hugging him, not ever wanting to let _go_. The same scenario played through his mind. the last memory of his younger brother, Dave Strider.

It was happening. The _apocalypse_. He hadn't been prepared. He thought all those movies were **JOKES**. Boy was he _wrong_. Him, Jake, Jane, Roxy, and Dave were driving in his truck, looking for his younger brothers friends that had been caught out in this shit storm. John Egbert, Dave's best friend, and Jakes niece, Jade Harley. Dirk was driving. He _never_ saw it coming. The monstrous creatures were **EVERYWHERE**. Things that were _once_ human. Zombies. Walking, **_running_** , dead bloody skin peeling off their rotting bodies, blood dripping from their deformed mouths, reaching out with claw-like hands, half of their faces missing, even half of their _heads_ missing, revealing the once working organ that was now just a rotting brain. "Dirk, ol' chap, why are we coming through here?!" Jake said horrified, his voice filled with terror. "It's the only way _out_ of town!" He replied back hurriedly. "Dirk! **LOOK OUT**!" Jane screamed. His eyes _widened_.

_Screaming._

_Shattering glass._

_The truck was upside down._

They were scattering, undoing seatbelts, **SCRAMBLING** out of the pinned vehicle. Dirk was the second to last out. There was only Dave left. As he was pulling his younger brother to safety, the girls _screamed_. A horde of dozens of zombies were coming towards them. Jake and Jane dragged Dirk away, just as he was near- bitten. " **JAKE?! STOP!!! I HAVE TO GET-** " Dirk screamed, watching his brother disappear into the group of zombies. '" _ **-noo! NOOOO!!!"**_ He screamed. _The prince of heart was **broken**_ .He felt his heart **SHATTER** into a million pieces, watching as he heard his younger brothers' screams of terror and fear. He thought of the _worst_. Tears streamed down the older Striders' face, sobbing and screaming as they were dragged to safety. Dirk had only been about twenty then. Dave had been about _thirteen_. There was no way in hell he could have made it...he had lost all hope. Dirk had slept in the same apartment room with his best friend and boyfriend, Jake English, for six years now. Dirk awoke with a jolt, cold tears streaming down his face, screaming. He held his face in his hands, moving his kamine shades atop of his ruffled blonde hair, hiding his face in his hands. He felt the brit looking at him with concern and worry in his emerald green eyes. "Ol' chap..are you quite alright?.." Dirk let out a shaky sigh. Of **_course_** he wasn't alright. He had the same nightmare ever night of the last, _horrifying_ memory of his younger brother, six years ago, and was hearing voices on a regular basis. He was anything but **FINE**. "I'm _fine_ , Jake.." Was his reply, as the tears continued to fall down his pale face in the darkness. The voices rang through his thoughts.

_'It's your fault Dave's **GONE**.'_

_'You couldn't save him.'_

_'You're no hero.'_

_'Kill yourself!'_

_'He doesn't **REALLY** love you.' _

_'Who could love a selfish prick like you?'_

_'You couldn't even save your own **BROTHER**!'_

_'Pathetic.'_

_'Loser.'_

This was Dirk Striders _life_. Continuously waking up from night terrors every single night. Depressing thoughts swirling through his mind every waking moment of his life. He was living in the dark. Until he had became friends with the brit, Jake English. He could pull him out of his depressing hole _once_ in a while. That smile, that **LAUGH** , the way he talked...it drove him _wild_. And that's why he loved him. **Everything** about him.


End file.
